Life's Unexpected Surprise
by Fotine
Summary: Un sort qui a mal tourné, un petit ami trompeur, et une seule nuit qui change tout. Peuvent-ils mettre leurs différences de côté et trouver le bonheur en famille, ou bien les menaces qui se trouvent sous la surface vont-elles tout détruire? épisode 4x08 . Traduction de l'histoire de MasterRoo
1. Chapitre 0

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Cette histoire sera la première que je traduis, j'ai bien évidemment eu l'accord de l'auteur pour cela, c'est une histoire que j'adore.**

**Donc voici un extrait du premier chapitre. Enjoy !:)**

**J'aurai besoin de personnes pour pouvoir corriger les chapitres une fois traduit, donc si il y a des candidats n'hésiter pas à me laisser une review (Oui je commence déjà à gratter) ou un mp.**

* * *

Comme si le voyage à Richmond n'avait pas été une perte de temps, faire du shopping sans les amis ne fonctionne pas toujours et maintenant que sa voiture était en panne au milieu de nulle part. Cette journée n'aller pas en s'améliorant. Soupirant, elle fouilla dans son sac à main et pris sont téléphone. Jouant sur les touches du téléphone, elle composa le numéro de Tyler.

« Hey Care, quoi de neuf ? » Répondit Tyler après plusieurs sonneries.

« Ma voiture est tombée en panne, peux-tu venir me chercher ? » grommela-t-elle

« Oh » Dit tranquillement Tyler « Je…euh…, tu es ou ? Tu as appelé une dépanneuse ?

Se mordant la lèvre, elle essaya de chasser le sentiment étrange qu'il ne viendrait pas à son secours. C'était ridicule, bien sûr qu'il viendrait. « Je suis sur la route 64 et j'ai appelé une dépanneuse mais ils ne peuvent pas être ici avant plusieurs heures » dit-elle agacée. A quoi bon avoir une AAA* si vous deviez attendre une éternité pour un camion de remorquage, et elle ne voulait pas faire le chemin seul avec l'étrange mec de la dépanneuse jusqu'à Mystic Falls.

« Care » Commença Tyler « Où est tu ? »

« Je ne suis pas loin de la maison peut-être 30 km ou plus, s'il te plaît viens me chercher » Elle commençait à être irrité de vouloir voir le meilleur de lui. Pourquoi n'était-il pas déjà en route ? Ne devrait-il pas être déjà dans sa voiture maintenant ?

« Je suis en plein milieu de quelque chose Care. Hayley et moi sommes sur le point de trouver comment aider Adrian à briser le lien »

« Sérieusement ? » Lui cria-t-elle avant de raccrocher .Oui elle a compris l'importance de ce genre de chose, ce que le Sire bond était pour lui et Hayley, mais elle était coincée au milieu de nulle part. Ne devrait-elle pas avoir la priorité sur le Sire Bond ? Dernièrement, ils avaient passé moins de temps ensemble que d'habitude. Oui il y avait toute cette ruse avec Klaus, mais encore cela était inacceptable. Caroline avait besoin de Tyler en ce moment, il ne pouvait pas prendre une heure sur sa mission et venir à son secours ? « Tu ne peux pas venir me chercher parce que tu aides un de tes Hybrides. Tu vas me laisser au milieu de nulle part ? »

« Caro… »

Caroline ne lui donna pas la chance de finir qu'elle lui raccrocha au nez. Elle pris quelque instants pour se calmer et repris son téléphone, elle se mit a chercher parmi ses contacts une personne à qui faire appel. Sa mère travaillait, Bonnie était avec l'horrible professeur, Elena était avec Damon faire Dieu sait quoi, Stefan était parti voir une vieil ami, Matt et Jeremy avaient tous les deux leurs boulot au Grill, et que faisait Klaus.

Gémissant sa défaite, elle sélectionna son numéro, se souvenant parfaitement de la conversation qu'ils ont eue quand il avait mis son numéro dans son téléphone. Elle avait juré que jamais elle ne l'appellerait et pourtant c'était ce qu'elle était en train de faire

« Bonjour sweetheart » Répondit-il a la première sonnerie, elle pouvait pratiquement l'entendre sourire dans sa voix.

« Salut, alors voilà la chose. Ma voiture est tombée en panne et je suis coincé. Peux-tu venir me chercher ? » Demanda Caroline avec malgré elle un léger sourire sur les lèvres, quand elle entendit le bruit de ce qui ressemblait à des clés et des pas sur le sol.

« Où est tu ? »

Il ne c'était pas passer à peine quinze minutes, lorsque la BMW de Klaus se gara à côté de sa voiture. Il lui sourit en sortant de la voiture. C'était vraiment triste que son pire ennemi soit le seul à venir à son secours pendant que son copain qui l'aimait, faisait Dieu sait quoi avec Hayley. Non qu'elle soit jalouse, car elle ne l'était pas. Combien de fois a-t-elle dû se dire sa avant de le croire ?

Bien sûr qu'elle était jalouse ! Son petit ami était avec une belle louve pratiquement 24h/24 et 7j/7 depuis quelque temps. Qui ne serait pas jaloux ? Autant qu'elle voudrait croire que rien ne se passer en eux, elle ne pouvait pas effacer le sentiment qu'il y ai quelque chose. Ils semblaient être si à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Oui, ils faisaient semblant d'être séparés, mais pourquoi tout semble si réel ? Tyler ne l'avait même pas appelé ces derniers jours.

Pourtant ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit de se soucier de la peut-être tromperie de son petit-ami. Klaus pensé qu'elle était vraiment blessée et elle avait besoin de maintenir cette façade ainsi Tyler et Hayley pourraient libérer les autres de… quel est son nom… Sire bond. Mentir à Klaus avait un prix, surtout quand celui-ci était si gentil avec elle. Incroyablement beau, et ce qui était pire, il l'a traitait mieux que son propre petit-ami et sa la dérangeait.

« Merci » lui sourit-elle

« Pas de problème Love. Pourquoi ne pas ouvrir le capot et me laisser jeter un œil ? » Dit-il en marchant vers la voiture en panne.

« Tu t'y connaît en réparation de voiture ? » lui demanda-t-elle l'air septique

« Caroline Love, j'ai vécu l'invention de la voiture, je pense en savoir assez au sujet des voitures » lui a t-il répondu d'un air suffisant.

« Eh bien, je suppose que je vais ajouter mécanicien à la liste des choses que tu sais faire ». Il était logique que âgé de mille ans, il avait probablement faire beaucoup de choses. Son esprit commença à vagabonder, elle l'imagina dans son Henley gris foncé et son jeans sombres.

Elle secoua la tête, et refusa d'y repenser à nouveau, elle ouvrit la porte de la voiture et atteint le levier pour ouvrir le capot. Soupirant elle s'assit sur le siège en laissant Klaus faire ce qu'il avait à faire, car ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le regarder maintenant. La lui regarder de façon trop sexy pour son propre bien. Ugh, elle ne devait pas penser à lui de cette façon.

« On dirait que les liquides sont au plus bas. C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as vérifié ? » Tandis qu'il s'avancer vers elle en essuyant les taches noires de ses mains sur son pantalons.

« Je ne sais pas » Elle haussa les épaules sachant que c'était une réponse stupide « Mon père était le seul à le faire la dernière fois qu'il est venu en ville » Elle baissa les yeux au sol et enfonça sa sandale dans le sol. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines que son père était mort, c'est encore difficile d'en parler. Il était dans c'est moment-là toutes les bonnes choses que son père avait fait pour elle.

« Ce n'est rien de grave Love, mais je ne peux rien réparer pour le moment » Dit Klaus en la regardant « Tu as appelé une dépanneuse ? »

« Ouais, elle sera là dans quelques heures »

« Eh bien viens je vais te ramener à la maison Love » sourit Klaus

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? **

**Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Donc je vous publie le chapitre entier en attendant de trouver quelqu'un pour la correction, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas TROP de fautes évidentes.**

**Si vous ne voulez pas relire l'extrait que j'ai laissé dans le chapitre d'origine aller directement au premier "****XxxxxX"**

**Sinon pour les fans de Vampire Diaries je suppose que vous êtes aussi fan de The Originals ? Vous avez vu l'épisode final ? J'ADORRREEE ! c'est surement le meilleur épisode de la saison ! j'ai hâte de voir la diffusion de la saison 2.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, je vais faire de mon mieux pour répondre à vos reviews au prochain chapitre qui sont en cours de traduction. =D **

**Bisou les Chou**

* * *

**Surprise inattendue de la vie**

**Chapitre 1**

Comme si le voyage à Richmond n'avait pas été une perte de temps, faire du shopping sans les amis ne fonctionnent pas toujours et maintenant que sa voiture était en panne au milieu de nulle part. Cette journée n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Soupirant, elle fouilla dans son sac à main et pris son téléphone. Jouant sur les touches du téléphone, elle composa le numéro de Tyler.

« Hey Care, quoi de neuf ? » Répondit Tyler après plusieurs sonneries.

« Ma voiture est tombée en panne, peux-tu venir me chercher ? » grommela-t-elle

« Oh » Dit tranquillement Tyler « Je…euh…, tu es ou ? Tu as appelé une dépanneuse ?

Se mordant la lèvre, elle essaya de chasser le sentiment étrange qu'il ne viendrait pas à son secours. C'était ridicule, bien sûr qu'il viendrait. « Je suis sur la route 64 et j'ai appelé une dépanneuse mais ils ne peuvent pas être ici avant plusieurs heures » dit-elle agacée. A quoi bon avoir une AAA* si vous deviez attendre une éternité pour un camion de remorquage et elle ne voulait pas faire le chemin seul avec l'étrange mec de la dépanneuse jusqu'à Mystic Falls.

« Care » Commença Tyler « Où est tu ? »

« Je ne suis pas loin de la maison peut-être 30 km ou plus, s'il te plaît viens me chercher » Elle commençait à être irrité de vouloir voir le meilleur de lui. Pourquoi n'était-il pas déjà en route ? Ne devrait-il pas être déjà dans sa voiture maintenant ?

« Je suis en plein milieu de quelque chose Care. Hayley et moi sommes sur le point de trouver comment aider Adrian à briser le lien »

« Sérieusement ? » Lui cria-t-elle avant de raccrocher .Oui elle a compris l'importance de ce genre de chose, ce que le Sire bond était pour lui et Hayley, mais elle était coincée au milieu de nulle part. Ne devrait-elle pas avoir la priorité sur le Sire Bond ? Dernièrement, ils avaient passé moins de temps ensemble que d'habitude. Oui il y avait toute cette ruse avec Klaus, mais encore cela était inacceptable. Caroline avait besoin de Tyler en ce moment, il ne pouvait pas prendre une heure sur sa mission et venir à son secours ? « Tu ne peux pas venir me chercher parce que tu aides un de tes Hybrides. Tu vas me laisser au milieu de nulle part ? »

"Caro ...»

Caroline ne lui donna pas la chance de finir qu'elle lui raccrocha au nez. Elle pris quelque instants pour se calmer et repris son téléphone, elle se mit a chercher parmi ses contacts une personne à qui faire appel. Sa mère travaillait, Bonnie était avec l'horrible professeur, Elena était avec Damon faire Dieu sait quoi, Stefan était parti voir une vieil ami, Matt et Jeremy avaient tous les deux leurs boulot au Grill, et que faisait Klaus.

Gémissant sa défaite, elle sélectionna son numéro, se souvenant parfaitement de la conversation qu'ils ont eue quand il avait mis son numéro dans son téléphone. Elle avait juré que jamais elle ne l'appellerait et pourtant c'était ce qu'elle était en train de faire

« Bonjour sweetheart » Répondit-il a la première sonnerie, elle pouvait pratiquement l'entendre sourire dans sa voix.

« Salut, alors voilà la chose. Ma voiture est tombée en panne et je suis coincé. Peux-tu venir me chercher ? » Demanda Caroline avec malgré elle un léger sourire sur les lèvres, quand elle entendit le bruit de ce qui ressemblait à des clés et des pas sur le sol.

« Où est tu ? »

Il ne c'était pas passer à peine quinze minutes, lorsque la BMW de Klaus se gara à côté de sa voiture. Il lui sourit en sortant de la voiture. C'était vraiment triste que son pire ennemi soit le seul à venir à son secours pendant que son copain qui l'aimait, faisait Dieu sait quoi avec Hayley. Non qu'elle soit jalouse, car elle ne l'était pas. Combien de fois a-t-elle dû se dire sa avant de le croire ?

Bien sûr qu'elle était jalouse ! Son petit ami était avec une belle louve pratiquement 24h/24 et 7j/7 depuis quelque temps. Qui ne serait pas jaloux ? Autant qu'elle voudrait croire que rien ne se passer en eux, elle ne pouvait pas effacer le sentiment qu'il y ai quelque chose. Ils semblaient être si à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Oui, ils faisaient semblant d'être séparés, mais pourquoi tout semble si réel ? Tyler ne l'avait même pas appelé ces derniers jours.

Pourtant ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit de se soucier de la peut-être tromperie de son petit-ami. Klaus pensé qu'elle était vraiment blessée et elle avait besoin de maintenir cette façade ainsi Tyler et Hayley pourraient libérer les autres de… quel est son nom… Sire bond. Mentir à Klaus avait un prix, surtout quand celui-ci était si gentil avec elle. Incroyablement beau, et ce qui était pire, il l'a traitait mieux que son propre petit-ami et sa la dérangeait.

« Merci » lui sourit-elle

« Pas de problème Love. Pourquoi ne pas ouvrir le capot et me laisser jeter un œil ? » Dit-il en marchant vers la voiture en panne.

« Tu t'y connaît en réparation de voiture ? » lui demanda-t-elle l'air septique

« Caroline Love, j'ai vécu l'invention de la voiture, je pense en savoir assez au sujet des voitures » lui a t-il répondu d'un air suffisant.

« Eh bien, je suppose que je vais ajouter mécanicien à la liste des choses que tu sais faire ». Il était logique que âgé de mille ans, il avait probablement faire beaucoup de choses. Son esprit commença à vagabonder, elle l'imagina dans son Henley gris foncé et son jeans sombres.

Elle secoua la tête, et refusa d'y repenser à nouveau, elle ouvrit la porte de la voiture et atteint le levier pour ouvrir le capot. Soupirant elle s'assit sur le siège en laissant Klaus faire ce qu'il avait à faire, car ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le regarder maintenant. La lui regarder de façon trop sexy pour son propre bien. Ugh, elle ne devait pas penser à lui de cette façon.

« On dirait que les liquides sont au plus bas. C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as vérifié ? » Tandis qu'il s'avancer vers elle en essuyant les taches noires de ses mains sur son pantalons.

« Je ne sais pas » Elle haussa les épaules sachant que c'était une réponse stupide « Mon père était le seul à le faire la dernière fois qu'il est venu en ville » Elle baissa les yeux au sol et enfonça sa sandale dans le sol. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines que son père était mort, c'est encore difficile d'en parler. Il était dans c'est moment-là toutes les bonnes choses que son père avait fait pour elle.

« Ce n'est rien de grave Love, mais je ne peux rien réparer pour le moment » Dit Klaus en la regardant « Tu as appelé une dépanneuse ? »

« Ouais, elle sera là dans quelques heures »

« Eh bien viens je vais te ramener à la maison Love » sourit Klaus

**Xxxxxx**

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas que son petit ami l'ait abandonnée sur la route, maintenant, il ne répondait plus au téléphone. Dire qu'elle était folle était un euphémisme, perturbé, énervé, furieuse était de bien meilleurs mots pour décrire son humeur. Après l'avoir déposé à la maison, Klaus avait eu la gentillesse de lui prêter sa BMW avec un sourire et un « Oh ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai d'autres », oui bien sûr qu'il en a d'autres. Pourquoi at-il besoin d'être si parfait, et faire ressembler son petit-ami à un âne ? Elle ne voulait pas vraiment réfléchir a la réponse de peur de ce qu'elle pourrait trouver.

Pourquoi comparaît-elle deux hommes qui étaient en tout point diffèrent ? Tyler était la bonne personne, honnête, de bon cœur, et Klaus tout simplement, le méchant, le méchant qui finirait probablement par lui faire du mal à la fin. Elle était tellement déroutée par les mauvais garçons, ce qui s'était passé avec Damon-idiot-Salvatore (Damon douchebag Salvatore). Tyler était sûre elle pourrait avoir un avenir heureux et être en sécurité avec lui.

Ou du moins elle le pense. Elle approchait de la grange ou Tyler et Hayley tentaient de libérer tous les Hybrides de Klaus, elle ne pus s'empêcher d'entendre…. Ce qui ressembler à des personnes ayant une relation sexuelles. Caroline n'était pas du genre à se détourner de quelque chose, mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas savoir qui était de l'autre côté du mur. Une partie d'elle voulait fuir et prétendre qu'elle n'avait rien entendu, mais elle ne le ferait pas, car elle avait besoin de savoir.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle s'approcha et regarda dans la grange. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent quand elle vit Hayley chevauchant son petit-ami, Caroline laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Les deux se retournèrent sur elle. Tyler la regarder bouche bée et Hayley se dégagea de lui pour prendre une couverture et se couvrir. Caroline les regarda quelques secondes avant que les larmes ne coulent, elle se retourna et courut vers sa voiture.

« Caroline Attend ! » Cria Tyler en courant vers elle après avoir mis son pantalon.

« Laisse-moi tranquille » Claqua-t-elle en fouillant dans son sac pour trouver ses clés de voiture.

« Je peux t'expliquer » Dit Tyler en avançant vers la voiture « A qui est cette voiture ? »

« Est-ce important ? » siffla-t-elle. Elle venait de le voir baiser une autre fille et il voulait savoir à qui était la voiture qu'elle conduisait. Sérieusement ?

« Garde ça, je ne veux pas savoir » l'interrompit-elle

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois » dit-il en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de Caroline

« Oh alors c'est quoi ? Elle est tombée sur toi et tu étais nu ? » Demanda-t-elle en se libérant de son emprise, elle lutté pour le voir à travers ses larmes.

"C'est ..."

« Tu vas empirer. Arrête d'essayer de justifier ce que tu as fait Tyler. Je veux juste savoir une chose, c'était la première fois ou tu m'as aussi menti avant ? » Demanda-t-elle. Il lui devait au moins la vérité. Il détourna les yeux, elle avait sa réponse. Se moquant de son incrédulité, elle monta dans la voiture et fila le plus loin de Tyler.

**Xxxxxx**

Caroline se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de Stefan. Ils avaient tous les deux avait eu une semaine mouvementé. Elle avait fait plusieurs tentatives pour paraître normal et a finalement reussi. Plus le temps passait, plus elle pensait à sa relation avec Tyler. Oui, elle l'aimait, mais avait-elle vraiment était amoureuse de lui ? Elle n'en était plus aussi sur.

Stefan en revanche n'avait pas l'air bien. Il était à deux doigts de tomber dans l'alcool*, et il faisait peur. Elena était son âme sœur, il l'avait aimé de tous les fibres qui constituer son être et cette chose entre Damon et Elena le tuait. Oui, il y avait le Sire Bond, mais Elena avait le Sire Bond car elle le ressentait déjà quand elle était humaine. Maintenant, ces émotions sont exacerbées. Elle a été créé par Damon, elle était amoureuse de lui ou du moins c'est ce que pensait Elena. Elena avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser Damon, et bien sûr, lui avait accepté.

Caroline faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour aider Stefan, elle voulait le rassurer que tout aller s'arranger, mais elle n'en était pas si sûre. Elena avait fait son choix et ce n'était pas lui, peu importe combien il voudrait lui faire changer d'avis. Ce n'était pas sa décision.

Autant elle n'aimait pas Damon, Caroline avait combien qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus à cette relation et ce n'était pas seulement le Sire Bond. Elena a toujours eu avec Damon ce lien et alors qu'elle pensait que c'était une erreur, elle avait essayé de le faire comprendre à son amie. Cela ne signifié pourtant pas qu'elle voulait qu'Elena et Stefan revive leur romance. En attendant Caroline devait faire quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral et pour ça elle devait le faire sortir de la maison.

Se levant, elle saisit son bras et le tira « Aller on sort »

« Non merci Caroline » A répondu Stefan.

« Allez Stefan c'est vendredi soir, nous avons été enfermés toute la semaine. On peut au moins allez au grille et manger quelque chose » Dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanche, elle n'allait pas accepter une réponse négative de sa part. S'il n'était pas avec son mystérieux ami, il était sur le canapé à se prélasser devant la télévision. Il avait besoin de sortir il en valait de sa propre santé mentale.

« D'accord » Soupira Stefan après un long moment

**Xxxxxx**

Klaus entra dans au Grill en espérant trouver une victime. De mauvaise humeur, il avait besoin de boire directement à la veine que la personne reste en vie ou non c'est encore imprévisible pour lui. Il parcourut la salle des yeux quand il l'aperçu assise pas très loin.

Si ce n'était pas ses deux vampires préférés, la femme qu'il désire et l'ami qu'il avait perdu et qu'il espérait retrouver un jour. Il ne leur dirait jamais, du moins pas à Stefan. Certes, Caroline devait savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Retirer la dague de Rebekah avait été un geste audacieux. La question était pour avait-il fait ça. Peut-être devrait-il aller le voir.

« Bonjour Caroline » Dit-il en s'arrêtant devant la table et en lui souriant. Elle lui retourné un magnifique sourire, Stefan soupira et continua a regarder son verre de scotch. « Puis-je me joindre à vous ? » Demanda-t-il tout en gardant son regard sur Caroline.

« Um oui » Dit-elle pour finir « Nous étions sur le point de passer commande »

« Vous savez la dernière fois que j'ai dîné avec vous, quelqu'un s'est fait daguer » Stefan lorgna sur Klaus puis regarda Caroline.

Caroline lança un regard interrogateur à Klaus qui lui répondit en souriant «Oui, Vous avez réveillé Rebekah on ne peut pas passer au-dessus »

Caroline regarde Stefan en fronçant les sourcils « C'est à sa que tu à passer tout ton temps ? »

« J'espérais qu'elle pourrait m'aider avec le lien » dit*il en avalant une grosse gorgé de sa bouteille. « Ou peut-être une information a propos du remède »

« Hé » Reprimanda Caroline « Je pensais que nous étions d'accord de ne pas en parler ce soir »

« Je pense que je vais y aller » Dit Stefan ses yeux fixant le bar

« Oh » Caroline regarda autour d'elle est aperçu Damon et Elena assis au bar s'embrassant passionnément « Tu veux qu'on change de place ? » suggéra-t-elle

« Non, je te verrais à la maison. Ça va aller si je te laisse avec lui ? » Dit-il en désignant Klaus.

«Oui » Il était celui qui avait bu pas elle. Klaus n'était pas un premier choix en société, mais passer une autre soirée avec Stefan n'avait pas l'air très attrayant. « Je te vois à la maison »

Klaus leva un sourcil, _la maison_ ? Quand était ce arrivé ? « Ai-je raté quelque chose ? » Certainement quelque chose à faire ?

« Stefan séjourne sur le canapé, Elena à emménagé dans leur maison… avec Damon. Tu te vois écouter ton frère et ton ex couché ensemble ? C'est pas quelque chose que je voudrais pas faire » Soupira Caroline.

« Ah. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si proche Stefan et toi »

« Stefan est un bon ami, il est un peu comme mon mentor quand j'ai mal tourné. S'il ne m'avait pas aidé, je ne serais probablement pas ici en ce moment. Il m'a aidé quand j'en ai eu besoin et maintenant c'est à mon tour » Dit tranquillement Caroline.

Intéressant de remarquer que le Ripper (l'éventreur) était le seul à lui apprendre le contrôle quand elle a changé, mais il était heureux d'apprendre qu'il n'y avait juste que de l'amitié entre eux. Elle était enfin disponible et pouvait lui donner une chance, il se détesterait si quelqu'un comme Stefan pouvait l'obtenir de cette manière. « C'est pourquoi tu es si 'team Stefan' ? »

« ça en fait partie » Dit-elle en faisant aller ses yeux sur lui puis au bar. « Je ne pense pas que Damon est un bon choix pour elle » murmura-t-elle, soit en raison de l'audience surnaturelle soir pour une autre raison, mais il n'en était pas sûr.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il avec curiosité. Etait-ce parce qu'il était un bad boy, un choix dangereux ? ça l'intrigué comme elle, était dans une sorte de situation similaire. Projetait-elle juste ses peurs sur la relation entre Elena et Damon.

« Eh bien pour commencer Damon est un putain d'homme qui couche avec n'importe qui. Il a cassé la nuque de Jeremy sans même vérifier s'il avait son anneau, presque tué Bonnie, m'a presque tué » sans parler des autres choses qu'elle n'allait certainement pas lui dire, jamais. « Il se déchaîne et fait des choses stupides quand il se met en colère, comme couché avec Rebekah. Si vous aimez vraiment quelqu'un, vous ne sortez pas pour tuer quelqu'un d'autre simplement parce que les choses ne vont pas comme vous le voulez » Elle s'interrompit pour prendre la bouteille de scotch à moitié vide et en prendre une gorgée. « Mais Elena est ma meilleur ami et je veux qu'elle soit heureuse alors… » S'interrompant à nouveau pour prendre une autre gorgée.

Klaus prit la bouteille des mains de Caroline et bu une gorgée. « Assez parler d'eux, parlons de toi »

Soupirant, elle lui jeta un regarde en coin « Très bien »

« Je me demandais au juste à quand notre prochain rendez-vous, un vrai cette fois » Dit-il en se tournant pour la regarder. Il était nerveux de sa réponse, ce n'était pas le moment des négociations. Ils se sont amusés l'autre dois et elle lui avait demandé de l'aide lorsque sa voiture était tombé en panne. Peut-être avait-il une chance.

« Je ne pense pas. J'ai déjà rempli mes obligations » Dit-elle en le fusillant ostensiblement du regard.

« Allons Caroline. Nous nous sommes amusés, non ? » Elle avait adorée il en était sûr.

« Juste parce que tu es décent ne signifie pas que tu vas rester. Je sais comment les gars comme toi sont, ils sont agréable et charmant jusqu'à ce que vous obtenez ce que vous voulez et ensuite ça va empirer » Dit-elle en prenant une gorgée.

« Je ne suis pas _si_ mauvais que ça »

« Tu as poignardé ta sœur »

Bien sûr, elle allait parler de quelque chose comme ça. Il ne s'attend pas à ce que Caroline comprend sa relation avec Rebekah. Elle était très complexe. « Alors que vas-tu faire après ton diplôme ? » Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Elle resta tranquille pendant un moment, il l'étudiait comme si elle allait lui rappelait le brusque changement de conversation. « Hmmm. Je ne suis pas sûr pour cet été, mais à la rentrée je vais à l'université »

« C'est pour ça que tu étais hors de la ville ? Pour visiter les collèges ? » Demanda-t-il en prenant une gorgé de scotch en notant que la bouteille diminué rapidement. « Comment se passe la réparation de ta voiture ? »

« Pas d'université, juste du shopping. Les réparations avance. Merci encore en passant »

« Avec plaisir, Love »

« Alors pourquoi tu as poignardé ta sœur ? » Demanda Caroline en finissant la bouteille.

Klaus soupira de nouveau face à la défaite du changement de sujet. « Si tu veux vraiment la réponse, nous allons avoir besoin d'une autre bouteille » Dit-il en agitant le récipient vide face à elle.

Ils riaient et parlaient sans faire attention aux heures qui défiler jusqu'à ce que Alex le serveur est venu à eux pour leur informer que le Grill fermait. Il avait passé une bonne soirée et heureusement pour eux, Damon et Elena ne les avaient jamais vues.

« Eh bien, je suppose que l'on peut se dire bonne nuit » Dit-elle en trébuchant en se levant.

Klaus la rattrapa pour l'empêcher de tomber sur les fesses, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire et d'avoir le hoquet. « Laisse-moi au moins te ramener jusqu'à chez toi Love » Dit-il difficilement.

« Qu'a tu as l'esprit ? »

**Xxxxxx**

Caroline gémit, elle essaya de s'enfoncer dans son oreiller. Il lui fallut un moment pour que son esprit obscurci comment a enregistrer que son oreiller était beaucoup plus dur qu'un oreiller normal. En fait, il était chaux et bouger, montant et descendant doucement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, elle les referma rapidement à cause de la lumière qui percer par la fenêtre. Elle gémit, sa tête tournait. Combien de bouteille avait-elle bu la nuit dernière ? Pourquoi sa tête tournait ? Elle était un vampire ! Elle s'inquiéterait plus tard à ce sujet, d'abord elle avait besoin de savoir où elle était.

Les événements de la nuit dernière sont revenue lentement, elle s'assit avec un soupir et regarda l'hybride couché à côté d'elle. Elle avait couché avec Klaus. Une partie d'elle était paniquer et l'autre partie voulait recommencer. Le sexe avec Klaus est… incroyable. L'imprudente et nécessiteuse Caroline, voulait rester au lit, mais la Caroline qui aimait ses amis savait qu'elle devait quitter le lite. De préférence avant que l'hybride ne se réveille.

Tranquillement, elle sortit du lit et commença à ramasser ses vêtements. Sa tête battait mais elle été motivée par le fait que Klaus pouvait se réveiller à tout moment. La nuit dernière a été un peu sauvage ils n'avaient pas atteint le lit. En fait, ils n'avaient pas une qu'une fois. Ils l'avaient au moins fait dans la chambre, il l'avait pressé contre la porte. Oh mon dieu, elle avait couchée avec Klaus plus d'une fois. Elle mit sans tête entre ses mains et gémit. Ohh a quoi avait-elle pensé ? En fait elle n'avait pas pensé, elle était ivre ils l'avaient tous les deux été.

Pour être honnête, l'ancienne Caroline insécurité était sorti la nuit dernière. La jeune fille voulait quelqu'un et être le premier choix de quelqu'un. Klaus l'a fait senti spécial d'une manière que personne d'autre ne le faisait. Peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait suggéré d'aller chez lui pour continuer à boire. Personne ne l'avait choisi, pas Damon, Matt, Tyler, ou Stefan. Maintenant Klaus, l'a voulait et elle se sentait vraiment bien d'avoir quelqu'un à convoiter pour une fois, et ne pas se sentir comme un prix de consolation.

Son regard a dévié vers le torse de l'homme endormi. Sa poitrine était lisse et ciselé, elle se souvenait de la façon dont il l'avait pressé contre lui et la façon dont sa barbe l'avait gratté quand il l'embrasser. Ils avaient tous les deux été en état d'ébriété, se confiant à l'autre à la recherche d'un confort dans l'autre, bien évidemment un peu trop de confort.

Elle était presque habillée, juste besoin de sa chemise en espérant qu'elle puisse sortir de la maison avant qu'il ne se réveille. Caroline était reconnaissante qu'il dorme si profondément, car elle voulait éviter une conversation maladroite avec lui. Où diable était sa chemise ? Elle repensa à la nuit dernière. Une fois qu'ils avaient déposé leurs manteaux, les vêtements avait commençaient à voler. Il était en bas à côté du canapé et son manteau était sur le porte-manteau. God elle espérait que personne d'autre n'était à la maison. Il devrait n'y avoir personne, Kol et Elijah étaient portés disparue au bataillon et Rebekah avait sa propre maison maintenant. La dernière chose donc elle avait besoin était qu'un de ses frères ou sœurs ne l'attrape faisant la marche de la honte.

Tranquillement, elle descendit l'escalier, talons aiguilles à la main pour ne pas faire de bruit sur le sol de marbre. Soupirant, elle attrapa sa chemise et l'enfila rapidement et courut vers son manteau. Elle s'approchait de la porte d'entrée.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, mit son manteau quand elle vit Rebekah, bien sûr. De tous les originaux, cela devait être elle. «Désolé, je suis juste euh… » Dit-elle en montrant la porte et se dirigeant vers elle en glissant ses chaussures aux pieds. « … je pars » termina-t-elle sans conviction. Elle essaya de faire de son mieux pour ignorer le regard de l'autre fille tandis qu'elle se faufilé vers la porte.

« Qu'a tu fais ? » Siffle Rebekah

« Euh… » Caroline n'était tout à fait sûr de savoir quoi répondre à cette question. Ce n'était pas assez évident ce qui s'était passé ?

« Ne joue pas les timoré avec moi Caroline. Je sais que tu as quelque chose à voir avec cela. Qu'on fait tes amis ? « Cria Rebekah

**Xxxxxx**

Klaus tandis la main pour attraper Caroline, il gémit quand il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit. Assis, il remarqua que les vêtements qui étaient sur le sol la nuit dernière avaient disparue. Il ne devrait pas pensé que ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière allait changer quelque chose. Ce qui signifié quelque chose pour lui était juste une histoire sans lendemain pour elle. C'était peut-être un début de quelque chose de bien, il ne pouvait qu'espérer.

Pour sa défense, son idée était de venir ici quand le grill les avaient chassés à la fermeture, mais ils avaient été stimulé par l'envie de boire une autre bouteille de scotch. Il avait des souvenirs flou des moments où il avait commencé à dégrisé. La nuit avait été super, et elle encore plus exquise que ce qu'il avait toujours imaginé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Cria Caroline

Klaus sauté hors du lit ignorant la douleur lancinante dans sa tête, il prit son pantalon et l'enfila rapidement. Il voulait accélérer pour aller en bas mais il lui a semblé qu'il se déplacer au ralenti. Quelque chose semblait ne pas aller.

Il s'arrêta sur la haut de l'escalier, il vit Rebekah qui avait… il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre que du sang coulait le long de la main de Caroline.

« Rebekah, que fais-tu ? » demanda-t-il en continuer son chemin vers le bas des escaliers. Il sentait la douleur dans le haut de sa tête, ce qui était bizarre mais il poursuivi son chemin.

« Regarde » Rebekah lui tendit la main de Caroline

« Ça ne guérie pas Nik » Regarda Rebekah « Nous sommes humains »

« Quoi » demandèrent Caroline et Klaus en même temps.

Caroline arracha sa main de l'emprise de Rebekah pour que seul Klaus puisse la saisir et l'inspecter. Il attendit l'odeur séduisant de son sang pour déclencher sa soif de sang, sachant qu'elle avait probablement un goût divin. Rien ne se passa. Le sang a continué de couler sur sa main et goutté sur le sol. Elle ne guérissait vraiment, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de boire son sang.

« Pourquoi ne guéri-tu pas ? » Grogna-t'il resserrant sa prise autour de son mince poignet. Si cela avait été un autre truc pour que ses amis puissent le tuer ? Caroline ne serait pas descendue si bas en utilisant son corps pour l'occuper ?

« Je ne sais pas » Dit-elle fixant sa main sous le choc.

Klaus l'étudia pendant un long moment pour essayer de voir si elle était honnête ou pas. Il pouvait voir la panique et la confusion peindre son visage, il est arrivé à conclusion qu'elle n'ait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. La nuit dernière n'a donc pas été une ruse pour le distraire. Elle avait été bien réelle. Il pouvait presque ignorer le fait qu'elle avait essayé de quitter furtivement la maison avant que Rebekah ne l'attrape.

Caroline sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Sa tête battait, Klaus hurlait et Rebekah la poignarder du regard. Elle voulait ramper sous une couverture et mourir. Pas un soir de finissait bien pour elle.

« Quand est-ce arrivé ? » Demanda la voix remplie de colère de Klaus.

« La nuit dernière, mais je suppose que tu étais trop occupé avec cette crétine pour le remarquer » Ricana Rebekah. Elle avait espéré que Nik lui viendrait en aide afin qu'ils puissent savoir ce qui se passait. Malgré tout, elle aimait son frère et penser lui manquer. Au lieu de cela, il avait été trop occupé avec Caroline pour réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Surveille tes manière Bekah » Grogna Klaus

« Nous sommes humain Nik, ça ne te touche pas ? Cria Rebekah tapant ses cuisses en guise d'exaspération.

« Naturellement que je m'inquiète » Klaus saisi les épaule de Rebekah « Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé »

« Elle a fait ça. Elle et ses amis l'on fait pour nous… »

« Assez Bekah » Cria Klaus. Caroline n'ait pas fait ça, elle ne pouvait pas. AU moins il espérait qu'elle ne se serait pas capable de le faire. Le pouvait-elle ? Elle avait un regard sincère comme si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. Un doute l'assombri une fois de plus. Il avait besoin de comprendre ce qui se passait, mais il avait besoin que sa sœur arrête de crier et il devait se débarrasser du martèlement dans sa tête en premier.

« Ou quoi ? Tu vas me tordre le cou ? Me Daguer ? Fais-le Nik. Si Stefan ne m'avait pas retiré la dague, je serai morte aujourd'hui. Comme pour de vrai » Cria Rebekah les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Calme-toi Bekah tu te donnes en spectacle » Klaus soupira frottant sa tête. Il avait juste besoin d'une minute pour réfléchir. Ce devait être un cauchemar ou quelque chose. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment être humain. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la main de Caroline et sa colère remonta de nouveau à la surface.

« Me calmer ? Je pourrais être morte Nik et tu me dis de me calmer. Tu étais tellement occupé avec cette putain de… »

« Fait attention à ton langage » Cassa Klaus, il poussa Rebekah contre le mur et tapa de ses poings de chaque côté de son visage. Il avait eu un élan de colère quand il l'avait entendu insulter Caroline, et qu'elle ne répondait pas aux questions les plus importantes « C'est arrivé quand et comment l'a tu découvert ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il essayer de donner un sens à la situation.

Caroline recula lentement du groupe. Cette situation se détériorait rapidement, même plus. Elle voulait juste sortir de cette maison avec un minimum de dignité. Klaus et Rebekah se crier l'un sur l'autre et elle était heureuse qu'ils soient distraient, elle en profita.

Marcher dans l'air frais du matin, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'elle n'avait toujours pas sa voiture. Gémissant elle enfuit son visage dans ses main et commença à avancer dans l'allée. Elle pouvait encore entendre les cris de la porte ouverte, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle retourne dans la maison. Jamais. Sa tête battait et ses pieds seraient sans doute mal après la longue marche jusque chez elle.

* * *

Alors ? une petite review pour l'auteur ? =D


	3. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde**

**Je suis désoler de mon retard, je penser pouvoir publier une chapitre tout les 15 jours, mais je n'ai pas le temps de traduire sur ce laps de temps et je n'ai pas de chapitre d'avance. =D**

**Puis j'ai eu un problème d'internet avec mon ordinateur qui m'a retarder avec la traduction et je n'au pu m'y remettre il y a 2-3 jours.**

**Donc pour me faire pardonner je vous publier la moitié du chapitre en attendant le chapitre entier.**

**Je suis aussi désoler pour les fautes, mais je n'ai toujours pas trouver de correcteur... ^^ **

**Bonne lecture =P**

* * *

**Surprise inattendue de la vie**

**Chapitre 2**

Caroline rentra sur la pointe des pieds dans la maison, remerciant le fait que la voiture de sa mère soit absente. Comme si couché avec Klaus n'était pas assez, avoir à expliquer à sa mère pourquoi elle se promenait à huit heure du matin portant les affaire de la veille serait le coup de grâce. Klaus était mauvais pour elle, ils étaient complétement opposés, une relation ne pourrait fonctionner. L'un d'eux se perdrait complétement dans l'autre en s'impliquant.

Un bruit dans la pièce la fit avaler sa salive et se prépara mentalement, Stefan était celui à qui elle devrait faire face. Elle a essayé d'éviter son regard, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rencontrer le regard interrogateur de son meilleur ami. « Je ne veux pas en parler » dit-elle avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander.

« Je n'aurai pas dû te laisser seule. Tu vas bien ? » Soupira-t-il après un moment.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute » Elle essayer de le rassurer et ne voulait pas passer pour une personne fragile qui avait besoin d'une certaine attention. Elle n'était pas ce genre de fille car elle avait travaillé dur et longtemps pour devenir une meilleure personne. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'il continuer de la fixé « J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Alors s'il te plait dis-moi que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé » Dit-elle en se jetant dans le fauteuil se frottant la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur Elena ou Damon. Le téléphone de Bonnie est éteint et ni Rebekah ni Klaus ne répondent d'ailleurs » Dit Stephan en se déplaçant avec difficulté.

« Rebekah est avec Klaus, ils ne savent pas ce qui s'est passé non plus. Je veux dire c'est quand même bizarre. Nous sommes vraiment… humains ? » Demanda Caroline avec espoir. Était-ce permanent ? Elle avant tant de questions qui fusaient dans son cerveau maintenant qu'elle était humaine.

« J'aimerai savoir Care » Dit Stefan en allant dans la cuisine et revenir avec un flacon blanc et un verre d'eau « Tiens » Lui offrant deux cachets.

« Merci » Dit-elle avant de sirotait l'eau et de mettre les deux cachets « Je n'aurai jamais pensé que j'en prendrai à nouveau ».

« Klaus et Rebekah ont aussi été touchés ? »

« Oui » Caroline montra sa main « Rebekah pensait qu'il convenait de m'attaquer pour prouver à son frère ce qui se passait. Elle pense que je … que nous avions quelque chose à voir avec ça. Tu n'as aucune idée de comment m'a matinée été horrible et je pense être une meilleure personne que d'avoir le monde à dos. Tu ne penses pas ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement. Klaus l'avait considéré pendant un moment. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle avait couché avec lui afin qu'ils puissent tout mettre en place, que se passait-il ? Caroline n'était pas sur de ce qu'elle avait pensé de la nuit dernière, mais elle n'était pas le genre de fille à utiliser son corps pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait Elle avait fait des choses stupides pour attirer l'attention dans le passé, mais elle ne serait jamais allé aussi loin que le sexe

« Non, je suis sûr que Rebekah a probablement paniqué je suis sûr que Klaus sait que ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière n'était pas juste pour le distraire » Dit Stefan en essayant de la rassurer. Si Klaus avait cru qu'elle l'avait trahi elle ne serait probablement pas en vie à avoir cette conversation avec lui.

« Pouvons-nous garder ce qu'il s'est passé avec Klaus entre nous s'il te plait ? » Demanda doucement Caroline

« Oui, bien sûr promets-moi juste d'être prudente, les originaux sont des personnes très conflictuelles » L'averti Stefan

« Oh, je l'ai remarqué ce matin » Frissonna Caroline en se souvenant de la lutte entre Klaus et Rebekah « Et ce qui s'est passé avec Klaus, il n'y aura qu'une fois, ça ne se reproduira plus »

Klaus était charmant et gentil avec elle, mais elle avait déjà faire le tour du Bad Boy avec Damon et il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle aille encore dans cette voie. Ils sont toujours doux et charmant au début puis il t'abandonne pour une personne différente. Il n'en serait pas question de toute façon il l'a laisserai tranquille maintenant. Une partie d'elle serait en manque de sa persévérance et de son attention, mais c'était pour le mieux. Klaus était mauvais pour elle.

« Ok, Je vais te laisser t'habillé et découvrir ce qui se passe » Dit Stefan en tapotant sa jambe. Caroline lui sourit faiblement, reconnaissant qu'il ne la juge pas ou lui pose des tonnes de questions.

**Xxxxxx**

« Voilà » Dit Rebekah en laissant tomber le sac brun sur son lit en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Je pense que c'est ce dont nous avons besoin »

« Tu crois ? » Klaus grogna. Son humeur n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Non seulement il avait été réveillé pour découvrir que quelqu'un avait jeté un sort qui semblait avoir une incidence sur l'ensemble de la population vampire, y compris tous ses frères et sœurs, mais il avait en plus un mal de crâne qui semblait s'aggraver. Caroline s'était échappée pendant son engueulade avec Rebekah et ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il voyait un lendemain. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il attendait, mais pas ça.

« Eh bien ce que je sais Nik, c'est que je n'ai jamais pris de médicament avant » Regarda Rebekah « Tu devrais être reconnaissant d'en avoir eu » Son frère grogne quand elle commença à taper du pied avec impatience, puis haussa les épaules « Quoi, je pense que tu devrais de dépêcher et prendre ça pour que nous puissions savoir ce qui se passe. Pas que cela aide ton humeur. Tu es coincé dans un trou du cul aujourd'hui »

«Tu es toujours a proposé du fait que je te suis dagué » Dit-il en roulant des yeux et lisant l'étiquettes sur la bouteille. Il était humain depuis seulement quelque heures et il détesté ça »

"Oh la ferme Nik" Cassa Rebekah

Il avala quelques pilules et se leva ignorant la douleur et les vertiges. Il avait des choses plus importantes à traiter que sa stupide gueule de bois. « Nous allons rendre visite à la sorcière ». La fille Bennett avait puisé dans les éléments sombres ces derniers temps, elle avait sans doute quelque chose à vois avec ça.

**Xxxxxx**

Apres que Caroline ait pu prendre sa douche et s'habiller, elle est Stefan on rejoint Damon et Elena pour ensuite aller chez Bonnie. Certes, elle avait une idée de ce qui se passait. Cependant, ils étaient encore incapable de mettre la main dessus et se sont dirigé chez Bonnie, Caroline commençait à s'inquiéter pour son amie. Ce n'était pas leur Bonnie, du tout.

L'absence de Bonnie avait un peu calmé la situation. Chaque instant qui passer semble mettre tout le monde a bout de nerf surtout parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il se passer. Damon allait et venait dans la cour, Elena et Caroline le regardaient, impuissantes, et Stefan secoua la tête en continuant de marteler la porte. Caroline se serra et se mordit la lèvre la préoccupation de son amie se faisait de plus en plus grande. Où était Bonnie ?

« Je vous le dis, elle est avec l'horrible professeur » Dit Damon qui se tenait éloigné de la maison de Bonie «Quelque chose ne va pas avec lui »

« Je suis sûr que c'est juste un accident » Dit Elena essayant de calmer la situation, mais elle avait l'air tout aussi nerveuse que le reste d'entre eux, elle ronger ses ongles.

« On ne change pas toute la population de vampire en humain par accident Elena » Dit Damon alors qu'il continuer de faire les 100 pas creusant ainsi un trou dans la pelouse.

« Elle ne répond toujours pas » Dit Caroline en remettant son portable dans sa poche. Ce n'était pas le genre de Bonnie à ne pas répondre au téléphone ou ne pas être à la maison à neuf heures du matin. Elle espérait juste que son amie soit en sécurité

« Super » Marmonna Damon en voyant Tyler venir avec Hayley

« Tu ne réponds pas à ton téléphone » Dit Tyler à Caroline.

Oui, elle avait ignoré ses appels ce matin juste pour ne pas avoir à lui parler. Les choses étaient assez stressantes sans avoir à lui parler. Tyler avait essayé de lui parler plusieurs fois à l'école, mais elle était reconnaissante qu'ils n'aient pas de cours ensemble. L'éviter avait été assez facile, elle avait l'image de Tyler et Hayley graver dans sa mémoire.

« Pff, je me demande pourquoi elle ne répond pas à tes appels » rétorqué Elena

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Tyler en marchant vers la maison en ignorant le commentaire d'Elena.

« Lorsqu'on saura quelque chose on te le fera savoir » Dit Stefan alors qu'il marchait dans les escaliers.

« Certains des membres de la meute sont manquants. Klaus aussi est humain ? » Demanda Tyler la mâchoire serré.

Caroline avait vu les yeux sombres de Tyler en sachant déjà ce qu'il pensait. Il n'essayerait vraiment pas de tuer Klaus ? C'est possible ? Klaus ne pouvait pas mourir elle ne voulait pas.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de prendre des décisions irréfléchies » Dit Stefan croisant les bras sur son corps

« Attends, si nous avons une chance de tuer Klaus… » Elena regarda chacun d'entre nous « …Ne devrions-nous pas le faire ? »

«Tous les hybrides qui ont brisé le lien sont absents. Cela peut être qu'une simple coïncidence pour vous ? » Demanda Tyler en prenant la main de Hayley « SI nous avons une chance de le faire, je le fais »

« Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas le tuer » Cria incrédule Caroline. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Ils ne pouvaient pas tuer Klaus, ils ne pouvaient pas. Ils avaient tort. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle sentait l'envie soudaine de le protéger, mais elle l'a fait. Caroline ne voulais même pas penser aux raisons pour laquelle il devait vivre, parce qu'elle n'allait pas aimer les connaître.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Hayley roulant des yeux.

« Parce que nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe. Peut-être que vous ne vous en souciez pas parce que vous n'êtes pas de sa ligner de sang » Cassa Caroline. Oui c'était une raison légitime se dit-elle. «Le reste d'entre nous le sont, ou peut-être que vous avez oublié que si un original meurt sa ligné entière meurt aussi » Dit-elle en regardant Tyler.

« Je vais prendre le risque » Damon sourit « Klaus pourrait mentir ».

« Non Caroline a raison. Nous devons réfléchir à ça » Dit Stefan « Nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe et il ne vaut mieux pas prendre de risque »

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir que ce n'est pas un mensonge pour que le ne vous empêchez de le tuer ? » Demanda Hayley

« Parce que nous avons déjà vu cette événement se produire » Dit Elena en intensifiant sa prise sur le bras de Caroline «J'étais la quand Finn est mort et j'ai vue Sage mourir, elle a juste… juste mort sans aucune autre raison. Ce n'est pas des conneries. Vous tuez Klaus et nous pourrions tous être morts dans une heure ».

**Xxxxxx**

* * *

**Alors ? le chapitre sera bientôt mis à jour et vous aurez tous. Choouuuuu**


End file.
